Everyone's Got A Secret
by RavenExorcist
Summary: John is the school's hot-shot jock who is secretly the biggest dweeb in Washington; Dave is the school's most morbid nobody, who just maybe has the slightest crush on a very certain jock, but nobody can every know about their secrets, except for maybe each other. Rated T for language later on, and the rating might change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. I am seriously sorry about STILL not updating 'I Can See Just Fine,' but I'm afraid I've got a block when I try to think about that plot like, so I'm just going to write this little thing while I try to think of where I want to go with the other one, okay? I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as you do that one 3**

Jonathan Egbert was the school's hot shot, a jock that everyone loved and all the girls wanted. When it came to school, he had everything that a 17 year old attending high school could ever dream of having; popularity, good grades, the chance to date any girl that he wanted. The thing was, he wanted a relationship that could stick. He wanted someone that he could shamelessly love with all of his heart and so far he had found this desired aspect in none of his relationships, and that hurt him quite horribly.

John was awfully tall, standing at about 6'3" when he wasn't wearing shoes, and had a good bit of muscle tone from playing football since he was in middle school. His hair was a dark brown that almost appeared black unless it was in the full light, and he had bright blue eyes that seemed to have been able to rival the shade of the ocean. He had pearly white teeth and a slight overbite that when paired along with his glasses almost gave a hint of his inner nerdiness. He was a geek at heart, having a passion for absolutely terrible movies, pranks, and any kind of paranormal lore he could get his hands on, not that anyone could find that out. He was to afraid that everyone would suddenly hate him if he told them about how he really was; same with his goal of finding the right girl. He couldn't tell anyone that, no. It was top secret.

David Strider was the exact opposite. He ranked low on the popularity scale due to both his braces and deep love of photographing dead things. He was considered a creep, the Edgar Allen Poe of this generation, someone to stay away from at all costs. Most people just ignored him; they pretended like he wasn't there at all and often mauled him over in the halls or just bumped into him and kept walking. He was shorter than most of the other seniors, about 5'8," but that didn't really bother him. He had feathery powder blonde hair that looked like it would be incredibly soft and a heavy amount of freckles all over his cheeks, neck, and shoulders. There was always a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and his face was always emotionless, showing no signs of pain, happiness, or sadness no matter what happened; or at least that's what everyone thought. Maybe it was just because they had never even bothered to talk to him long enough to get a reaction.

He always had a camera hung around his neck too. Not a digital one either, but a Polaroid Spirit 600 which was one of the ones with the huge lens that spat the white boarded film out of the bottom, and he seemed to always be wearing a satchel that he could pull extra film from or store his photos in. He had a known obsession with dead things and could often be spotted taking a photo of some road kill or a mauled cat in an alley way, and the boy almost seemed to be followed by crows though the reason why was a complete mystery. But, just like every other high schooler, Dave had a secret. He had a terrible crush on a very certain football player with bright blue eyes. If someone managed to get into the satchel they would find not only photos of dead creatures, but also quite a few of John Egbert. Sure it seemed a little stalkerish, but it was all he could do really. It wasn't like John would ever talk to him. That wasn't how high school worked, was it?

It was Friday afternoon and John had just gotten out of football practice. He waved goodbye to his teammates and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of his house just like he did every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after practice. Today though it seemed something special happened. While he usually walked directly to his house, today he slowed as he walked by the park, spotting a blonde boy sitting in the shade of a tree with a camera in hand, seemingly changing the bulb for the flash. Curiosity got the better of him and he veered to the left so that he was walking down the path that ran through the small park. Upon coming a bit closer to the boy, he recognized who he was and neared turned on his heels and ran, but decided against it. Surely the younger Strider couldn't be as bad as everyone made him out to be.

Slowly and cautiously, as if he was dealing with some sort of injured animal, John stepped off the path and started to walk along the grass toward the boy as quietly as he could, stopping a good ten feet away before he cleared his throat and offered a friendly, "Hey there!" Which caused the smaller to jump and his head to jerk up so he could stare at the other. If it weren't for the sunglasses that managed to cover up the upper half of his cheeks, the jock would have been able to notice that light pink color that gently painted his pale skin, only fading when he cleared his throat too speak.

"Hey." He offered as a response, moving to place the burnt out bulb in his satchel before he pulled his black skinny jean clad legs up to his chest, eyes trained on John's face from behind the thick, tinted lenses. "Did yah need something?" His voice held just the slightest hint of a Texan accent, showing that the boy probably hadn't lived here in Washington all of his life.

John just stared down at him for a moment as he tried to think of a way to respond, before he just blew the question off and asked one of his own. "You're Dave right? You're uh, the kid that the crows follow around?" He said, almost appearing to look around for the black-feathered birds as he spoke, though there didn't seem to be any around at the moment. Dave just nodded in response, not even bothering to say anything, but an annoyed frown did seem to pull at the corners of his mouth. "Oh cool… I was just uh… Wondering what you were doing there with that." He pointed to the old camera as he finished his statement, then sitting down in the grass in front of Dave.

The blonde seemed to look a bit confused as the other sat down with him, but looked down at his camera and tried to ignore the unusual behavior. "I was just changing the bulb so that the flash would work… It's not like a digital camera that charges itself. " He explained, looking up at the taller teen with his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "And… You're coming home from football right? There's football practice on Friday I think…" He lied at the end of that; he didn't think there was practice, he KNEW there was. He knew John's schedule quiet well, another little creepy thing that came along with Dave Strider having a crush on you.

John stared at the camera for a moment before laughing and smiling kindly at the other before speaking once again. "Oh yeah, I knew that… And yeah, just left the school! I was heading home when I spotted you and I figured I should come and check in to make sure everything was okay." He explained, and this sentence caused just the smallest of smiles to pull at the corners of Dave's mouth. He wasn't exactly used to people taking time out of their day to come and check on him so he couldn't hold back the small grin, and John couldn't help but laughed at the other's smile, because wow was it cute. Wait; did he just say that this guy's smile was cute? What the hell! No homo John! No, no, not really. John had always kept himself open to the idea of dating a guy, but the thought of someone of the same gender being cute had never actually reared it's head inside of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I figured that since I updated my other fic you guys would be awaiting one for this one as well haha. It's only fair after all uwu**

Dave rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the football player still standing in front of him here in the center of the park. "Anyways… I really ought to get home… My brother is probably waiting for me…" He mumbled softly, standing up and brushing off his legs and butt before looking up at the other boy's face. "Uh… Bye John." He finished, his cheeks heating up again before he grabbed his bag and dashed quickly out of the park, biting his lip gently as he ran. John stared after him for a moment, quirking a brow slightly when he realized the blonde had been blushing and simply spilling embarrassment from every pore on his body. He laughed quietly and shook his head. Dave really didn't seem that bad at all. He might just try and get to know him a bit better.

When Dave got back to his apartment, he flopped down on the living room couch only to be greeted by his brother's creepy ass puppet sitting on the coffee table. A small squeak slipped past his lips as he spotted it, causing him to fall off the couch. A note was stuck to its hand, which the young Strider boy quickly snatched up before snarling at Lil' Cal. It read:

_hey little man. i had head out for another job out in the city. i'll be home in a few days._

Dave just sighed loudly. He was alone yet again. He buried his head in the couch cushions and smiled ever so slightly as he thought about John actually talking to him today. God, he never would have expected such a thing to happen in his wildest dreams. He sat up and shook his head a bit, slipping off his shades and setting them down on the table before standing up to go take a shower.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for a while, crimson red irises staring back at him before he pulled off his shirt and stared at his incredibly thin torso for a while. It was like he lacked any meat at all, and when you combined that with his oddly pale skin sprinkled with freckles he honestly looked like a sickly, poor child. He sighed softly and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower to let the warm steam and water surround his body and let himself forget of anything bad that happened to him today.

The next day just seemed to stretch forever for Dave, being that he was either teased or completely ignored in all his classes or slammed against the lockers and pushed out of the way in the hallways. He slid into a seat at an empty lunch table like he did every day at his lunch hour and settled his head atop his arms. He probably wouldn't eat anything today. It wasn't that he didn't like eating or food or anything like that, no. He had just decided years ago that school food was total shit and he would rather not eat any of it. It wasn't until he heard someone plop down beside him that he actually looked up, seeing none other than John Egbert sitting there beside him with a tray piled high with shitty food accompanying him.

"Hey!" He chirped in that sickeningly friendly voice, and Dave just stared at him with a completely shocked expression, his mouth hanging open slightly. He then moved to push the other a bit as if he was trying to push him away.

"No no no no, dude you can't sit here. That's not how it works. There's a system and you're breaking it. Go sit with the jocks and the pretty little cheerleaders like you're supposed to." He rambled, a desperate expression crossing over his features as he warily looked around the lunchroom. John just stared at him; the boy's pushes not causing him to move a bit.

"What dude, I'm not going anywhere." He said, just watching as Dave slumped down a bit. The darker haired boy just shrugged and started eat his food, almost laughing slightly as Dave put his head down on the table and appeared to basically die right there. He shook his head a bit and gently poked the back of the smaller's head, smirking a bit

"Hey man, calm down and allow me to grace you with my presence." He hummed, making the blonde look up and smile ever so slightly.

"Your majesty." He said after sitting up straight and pretending to bow, causing them both to erupt in a fit of laughter before two girls sat down at the table and stared at them for a second.

"Hmmm? What is happening here?" The blonde one said, quirking a brow and sending Dave a smile.

"Well Rose, it appears our darling little Dave has finally made a friend." The other girl, who appeared to be of what appeared to be an Indian background, said and caused them bother to giggle quietly and Dave to turn red.

"Oh shut up." He exclaimed as John just kind of stared at them in a bit of confusion. "… Oh yeah uh, John this is my sister Rose and her girlfriend Kanaya." He pointed to each girl as he introduced her and the both responded with a quick, "How do you do?" which was spoken in perfect unison.

"I'm John." He answered, offering a friendly smile to the two before they just both sent him a sly glance.

"We now." Rose responded, once again causing Dave to blush brightly. He didn't need John knowing that he actually talked about him to the only 'friends' that he had.


End file.
